


Kiss Me

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was alone in the library of the underground bunker, researching unnatural things that could cause a house-wife to all-of-a-sudden snap and murder her family. When she looked at her watch, she noticed that it was the ungodly hour of four A.M. Last time she checked, it was midnight - and the dynamic duo were still with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kiss Me  
> Author: livelaughloveboo  
> Original Imagine:Right Here  
> Warnings: I don’t think that there are any, maybe for some moderate swearing or the fact that murder is mentioned a few times here…  
> Word Count: 1331 words  
> Link to Fic: tumblr or fanfiction.net  
> AN: Since the last one that I did seemed to be so popular - thanks guys by the way - I decided to write another one :) You can listen to Kiss Me by The Fray while reading since that was the inspiration for this fic (You may want to replay it a couple times since it is a lengthy story).  
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Supernatural

She was alone in the library of the underground bunker, researching unnatural things that could cause a house-wife to all-of-a-sudden snap and murder her family. When she looked at her watch, she noticed that it was the ungodly hour of four A.M. Last time she checked, it was midnight - and the dynamic duo were still with her.

Sam had turned in for the night, claiming that he was too tired from the last hunt the trio had just finished up back in Nevada. It was one hell of a vampire nest, if you asked her. They had gotten back at around eleven and she decided to do some research on a possible case that she had found on the internet while researching the vampire case in Nevada.

Dean, well she never knew where Dean was most of the time. He was probably asleep, like any normal person was at this time. But she wasn’t going to find sleep until she got to the root of these reports that seemed unrelated to one another, but she knew better. She just didn’t know how they were related. It didn’t make any sense to her. 

With a yawn, she decided to make herself another cup of coffee. She got up from the hard wooden seat and stretched before making her way to the sacred coffee maker. She stopped at the door of the library to see if the Dean, Cas, or Sam were anywhere in sight before continuing onto her quest for a large cup of steamy hot caffeine after she confirmed that the coast was clear.

Her mind reviewed this possible case as she watched her coffee pour into the mug, her back to the rest of the room. There have been reports of wives killing their entire families that date back to the early twentieth century in a small town in Wisconsin. She knew there was a pattern, but she just couldn’t find out the why or the how to it all. Why were these women killing their families? How were they able to do it without remembering a single thing when questioned afterwards? It boggled her mind. 

She grabbed her finished cup of coffee and started to make her way back to the library. She yawned again and picked up her things, walking down the hallway to her room, where he somehow convinced herself that she’d get more work done on her bed. She opened her bedroom door and unceremoniously dumped the books and laptop onto the bed. She turned on her ipod and set her mug next to it on the nightstand - both to keep her awake - before sitting on her bed to reopen her laptop and one of the many archaic books at her disposal.

Half a mug later and she still wasn’t any farther with finding a suitable hypothesis as to why these killings were being repeated than she was with a full mug, sadly. She had written all the theories that she had thought up of, crunching each shot down idea into a ball of crumpled paper and throwing it into the trash basket, making each shot. If only her high school classmates could see her now: scoring shots on a trash basket. Yep, living the dream.

She formed a ball with yet another fruitless possibility scribbled on it and threw it at the basket. She missed. Terribly. She got off her bed and dragged her feet over to where the traitorous ball had landed. She picked up the ball and dropped it into the almost-full basket. She turned around to find Dean not two feet away from her. She jumped a little at his close proximity and he grabbed her hips, stabilizing her so she wouldn’t hit something.

“Dean, what do you want?” She asked after a few moments. His hands were still on her hips, not that she was complaining.

“Well - uh - you see, I -” He bit his lip and looked away before looking back at her. “I heard your music and didn’t know if you were still up.” 

“Oh, yeah?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and smirking up at him.

He pulled her closer to him and bent his head forwards, his face mere inches away from hers. “Yeah.”

His hands moved from her hips and slipped them between her tank top and flannel shirt, resting them on the small of her back. She didn’t know what it was - maybe the fatigue washing over her senses or his bright green eyes - but she wound her hands up to link around his neck, her eyes never leaving his. He started to sway their bodies from side to side hesitantly to the music. It was a slow song that she had fallen in love with a long time ago.

She chuckled a little before taking one step closer to Dean. She then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up for a second before relaxing again and tightening his hold on her, bringing her even closer - if that was even possible. He moved more confidently to the song softly playing in the back ground. She could smell his shampoo, leather, whiskey, and a scent that was all Dean. She was dizzy with the fact that she was close enough to smell him - and not in a creepy way. As far as she was concerned, this moment was perfect. Just the two of them slow dancing in her bedroom without a care in the world for the time being.

She took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him again. God, they were so close. Their noses were almost touching. If she tilted her head up just right, their lips would meet. She noticed him licking his lips subtly, his eyes darting to her lips and then back at her eyes.

Fuck it. She thought as she touched his lips with her own, barely a whisper. He froze. Thinking that she made a mistake, she leaned back and was about to apologize before he captured her lips with his, maybe making a point that she didn’t mess up. His lips were surprisingly soft for the way the rest of his body was. She closed her eyes and reveled in what was happening to her during the moment. The kiss - well, it was like fireworks were erupting in her mind. She had kissed boys before, but this was different. She felt as if she were floating around, only being tethered down to Earth by Dean and his lips.

She broke off the kiss when the need for air became a priority to her. She opened her eyes to find Dean looking at her. There was a small smile on his face that she couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“What?” She asked, laughing at the way his smile made her feel.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” He asked, his smile gradually growing larger.

She moved her face as close to his as she could without their lips meeting. “Oh, yeah?” She asked, her lips barely touching his as she spoke.

“Yeah.” He replied, closing the gap between the two once more.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, so that’s the end of this one-shot. I’m actually very proud of this one :) Tell me what you think through the reviews if you want to 
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
